


SuperGypsy to the Rescue!

by eafay70



Series: A Very Merry "Advent" Calendar [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Gen, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: The story of Sergio Ramos, Real Madrid's very own superhero.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraclesAndObstacles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesAndObstacles/gifts).



> I couldn't make it work as a Seriker fic, but I hope you still like it!
> 
> Sergio Ramos has a very bad (unless you're a madridista, in which case replace "bad" with "wonderful") habit of scoring goals very late and thereby winning or tying the match for Real Madrid. In other words, he saves the day for his team. And so this fic was born. Enjoy!

All sports teams would like to imagine that they have a superhero or two on their roster. Real Madrid, however, doesn't have to imagine: they have SuperGypsy.

"What?!" I hear all of you laugh, especially those of you familiar with the culture of beautiful Sevilla. "Sergio Ramos is for all intents and purposes a gypsy, and he's one of the best players at Real Madrid, but he's not a superhero!"

Yes, he is.

"Then how do you explain his record-setting red card habit?!" I hear the _culers_ and _colchoneros_ among you exclaim angrily.

He isn't a good superhero. But he is, indeed, SuperGypsy.

"How can you be so sure?" I hear the _madridistas_ among you wonder.

Well, how else can we explain the goals that save the day, just when all seems lost? They're the acts of SuperGypsy! He gains energy from playing flamenco on guitar and converts it into power on the field! No keeper can stop him once he summons his _gitano sevillano_ strength and sends the ball into the net! I'll admit, he could stand to learn to better control his temper, but that's only because he carries the passion of all gypsies past and present in his soul! When he gets angry, that passion rises to the surface!...Or, rather, it rises to his limbs and things end badly for whoever's in the way. But no superhero's perfect!

"Indeed not!" That would be the _madridistas_ again. "If he would use his powers in a more timely fashion, we wouldn't be so stressed out when it looks like we aren't going to win!"

Can you blame him, though? In Spain, things like trains and buses mostly run on time, but in general it's not a big deal if you show up late to meeting your friends or doing other, not-very-formal things. And while SuperGypsy knows that he has to set a good example as captain of Real Madrid, his magic powers don't include punctuality. But I'm sure you always forgive him.

In summary: Look, there on the field! It's Bale...it's CR7...No, it's SUPERGYPSY!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback greatly appreciated!
> 
> I'm considering a sequel fic titled "Challah Madrid!" Anybody interested, or is the joke too obscure?


End file.
